When Sound is Heard
by Whackedgourd
Summary: Ikkaku Madarame and my char Noi Tsukimura. New Chapter Finally. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

WHEN SOUND IS HEARD

Chapter 1 Jan Ken Pon

" Jan, ken, pon!" three cadets shouted, playing the eternal game of rock, paper, scissors.

" Why do you two always gang up on me?" one voice, 'Noi-chan' whined, trying to sound pitiful.

" Cause you always choose pon, Pon!" Okoi said, she was known as 'Jan' the toughest and oldest of the three cadets. "Even Ken-chan knows how to win against you.

And she refuses all advantages." Okoi chuckled as Yoroi looked away guiltily.

"Alright, I'll take the shipment to Squad Eleven. Even if it wasn't fair and square." Noi grumbled, picking up the box of ointments and liniments.

A Squad Four member had hurriedly asked one of them to deliver it, after being unexpectedly summoned back to his squad to help with a returning squad.

" Don't get into any fights!" Okoi shouted with a laugh. " and don't let Ayasegawa tell you about beautiful things! Remember, he's stark raving kooky nuts!"

"Kooky nuts?" Noi asked herself quietly and a little sarcastically, as she headed towards the dreaded Squad Eleven barracks. "What does that mean anyway?' she snickered to herself

"What does what mean?" a deep, masculine voice growled, sending shivers down Noi's spine. It was Zaraki-taicho.

" Spirit…pressure…can't breathe!" Noi gasped, dropping the box to grasp at her chest. The spiritual pressure was reined in, as Noi dropped to her knees,

gasping for air. " I don't care what Jan-chan says, air is not over-rated." Noi choked out with a small laugh.

" Jan-chan?" Kenpachi asked blankly, before nudging the box, the rattle told him it was the expected shipment. " Where's the squad four officer?" he asked.

" in surgery. He was called back and asked me to bring this here." Noi said, her voice wavering only slightly.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika?! Take this to my office!" Kenpachi ordered, before turning and leaving.

"Oh look. A little cadet." Yumichika drawled, sounding ,well, evil, and unconsciously enraging Noi.

"I'm not little!" Noi shrieked and sending Yumichika through a door, before stomping away. "You're all kooky nuts!" she yelled at the exit.

"Kooky nuts?" Ikkaku snickered as he watched Yumichika pull himself out of the wall, leaving a soul reaper shaped imprint in the plaster.

" You really have a way with the ladies, Ayasegawa."

"Quiet, Ikkaku." Yumichika growled, then gasped as his feathers both fell off.

"So much for getting in good with cute little cadets." Ikkaku said, fighting back more laughter as Yumichika went red under the gray plaster dust.

Noi stalked back to the girls dormitory and flung herself on Okoi's bunk. Okoi and Yoroi looked at her blankly.

" He called me short!" Noi wailed, flailing her arms and legs in protest.

" Who?" the other two girls asked, still blankly.

" Yumichika Ayasegawa! That Baka-yarou.!" Noi shrieked.

Back in squad eleven, Yumichika sneezed into his tea cup, splattering himself with hot tea.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sound is Heard

Chapter 2

Several years later

"There's a shipment of liniments and ointments due to go to squad eleven. Who will take it?" Retsu Unohana asked pleasantly, not a single officer made eye contact.

"Noi can take it!" one Hanataro Yamada piped up, then muttered "Ow" when Noi whacked him.

"Noi-chan it is." Isane said, handing the box back.

"No!" Noi wailed. "They make fun of me and squad four! Don't make me go! Please, Unohana-taicho?!"

"Every week we go through this. It has gotten so that squad eleven actually requests Noi-chan to deliver the medicine. Just to watch her put at least one officer through a wall." Isane said quietly as she and Unohana left the large room.

"Have you seen her do it?" Unohana asked.

" No. And no squad eleven member says anything about it. Something about their masculine pride, I suppose." Isane said wearily.

"She puts Yumichiks through a wall more often than the others. Zaraki-taicho laughs like a maniac whenever he sees it happen." Unohana said with a slight laugh.

Noi walked as slowly as she could, trying to put of getting to squad eleven's barracks a s long as possible. If she wasn't so good at making the ointments and liniments, then they wouldn't go through them so quickly and then they wouldn't have to order more every week. Noi opened the gate to the training court yard, it was oddly empty. The squad must have gone on a mission. Only one office door was open. Lieutenant Yachiru must have stayed behind with…

"There you are! I've been waiting for that all day." Ikkaku Madarame growled, ripping open the box without taking it from Noi. He rummaged around and came up with a jar of liniment. Noi only stared, Ikkaku was shirtless, and his back and shoulders were scraped raw.

"Are you going to put liniment on those scrapes?" Noi asked incredulous.

"Yeah, why?' Ikkaku asked blankly.

"Ointment goes on cuts and scratches. Liniment goes on bruises and sore muscles. Give me that and sit still." Noi ordered, taking a jar of ointment and cracking the rice paper seal. "Don't treat the medicine like it's liquid gold or precious. It works best when there's more of it. Slather as much on as you like. Both contain a pain killer that numbs the pain without loss of feeling." Noi explained as she gently applied a layer of ointment and waited for it to take effect, before applying more and massaging it in.

Better?' Noi asked a few moments later.

"Yeah, don't stop that." Ikkaku said with a relaxed sigh. " It feels better than the medicine."

"The living do know what they're doing sometimes." Noi said, cracking a jar of liniment. " They came up with a sports massage. Unohana-taicho sent small groups to the living world to learn these techniques. By the way, how did you get so scratched up?" Noi asked.

"Yachiru-fukutaicho wanted to spar. that's what her shikai did to me. Then I got left behind because of it." Ikkaku said, sounding petulant.

"At least you're getting a chance to slack off. We never get this kind of break in squad four. Sitting and slowly healing someone is considered a break. Just being out of the medical wing is a vacation. Most squads have to be physically strong, but who has to keep them that way?" Noi asked pointedly, Ikkaku's ears went pink, he had also made fun of squad fours' officers, calling them soft and useless.

"Sorry about that." Ikkaku mumbled, then yelped.

"sorry about that." Noi said with a giggle. "You've been working too hard. That shouldn't have hurt that much. Whatever you've been doing, don't do it for a few days. At least three." Noi said.

"Doctors' orders?" Ikkaku said, like the words tasted bad, and wincing when Noi found another sore spot.

"Unfortunately, yes." Noi said, chuckling at the glower on Ikkaku's face. "Squad four wants to know; do you shave or are you bald?" she asked cheekily.

"What?!" Ikkaku demanded, jumping to his feet and sending Noi into a backward somersault, with a yelp in protest..

"Oof." Noi gasped, staring at Ikkaku's bare feet after sprawling on the floor on her stomach. "We're a bunch of inveterate gossips. We have questions that have no answers. Your bald head, Ayasegawa-samas' outrageous feathers, Kurosutchi-taicho's make-up and more. The most curious is Ichimarus' constant grin." Noi explained.

"I'm not going to tell you if I'm bald or not." Ikkaku said hotly as Noi stood up.

"I can make a cream that removes hair, if you shave." Noi said, watchin Ikkaku carefully. His eyes widened slightly.

"Really?" Ikkaku asked. "I wouldn't have to shave again." he said, rubbing his head.

" You do shave! I knew it!" Noi said loudly, then dashed for the door. "I have to tell everyone!: she laughed, then shrieked when I kkaku caught her.

"You're not telling anyone." Ikkaku growled, Noi grinned at him.

"Are you going to kill me? 'Cause that's the only way you can stop me." Noi said, as Ikkaku glared ineffectively at her, then grinned wickedly.

"No. but I can make your information incredible." Ikkaku said, Noi looked at him in disbelief.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Noi asked.

"Weren't you only supposed to deliver a box? A task that takes only a few moments, not an hour." Ikkaku said. :what were you doing during that blank space of time?" he asked, his grin now a leer.

"You wouldn't." Noi growled, then squeaked when Ikkaku pulled her closer to him and his hands traveled slowly up her arms, making her shiver in response.

"Let me go." Noi said, her voice wavering as she tried o pull away from Ikkaku, he abruptly let go, letting Noi fall on her rear. He had held her up on Ikkaku, he smirked down at her. Something clenched and quivered inside Noi's chest, she figured it was a heart attack, and stood up, a hand pressed to her tailbone. Ikkaku kept smirking at Noi, she flung her long, black, hair over her shoulder and left the office in a fit of pique.

Ikkaku chuckled, she was pretty, so if he had to ruin her honor , figuratively, it wouldn't be too bothersome to do. Noi quick stepped all the way back to the medical wing and ducked inside her stillroom to gather her thoughts and scattered wits. While she did this, Noi began to get a head start on next weeks shipment of medicine. Then a wicked smile of her own spread across her face. Two could play the game of revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

One week later

Unohana was sent for, along with her potions master, also called Noi, to squad elevens' barracks.

"Unohana-taicho? Should we put them in quarantine?" Noi asked nervously, trying not to laugh hysterically at the sight of

every single member, including Zaraki-taicho and Yachiru-fukutaicho, covered in sickly violet patches.

" Send for the rest of the squad, barring those most needed in the medical ward. Then start examining the afflicted ones." Unohana ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Noi said and sent off a Hell Butterfly, before kneeling between Ikkaku and Yumichika. She went through the

basic q and a to try and determine what was wrong with them. Nothing matched any known plague form illness. An hour later, Unohana was stumped.

"I don't know what to tell you, Kenpachi-san." Retsu said. " I've never seen anything like this before. Physically, everyone

is fine. But those spots are unusual. Did you come into contact with something foreign in the living world?" she asked.

"No. a routine patrol. Not a single hollow either." Kenpachi said. Noi bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. She'd be in deep

if anyone found out she put oil dye in the liniments.

"Something the matter?" Yumichika asked, he'd given up trying to irritate her after Ikkaku told him about the massage.

"Nothing, Ayasegawa-sama. Just a little unnerved. If Unohana-taicho doesn't know what this is, then what are we to do with

squad eleven?" Noi asked, playing at being distressed.

"They could take baths." Isane said drily.

"What?!" Noi asked whirling around, startled.

"Their ointments and liniments were tampered with. Someone put dye in them." Isane said holding up one hand, each finger

was purple to the first knuckle. "How could that have happened?"

"Someone tampered with my still room!"

Noi shrieked, doing a good job of being incensed. "Someone's trying to ruin my reputation… Oh no! Captain Kurotsuchi!" Noi gasped

and ran from the room. She went to see Mayuri Kurotsuchi to cement her alibi. She also reported to Unohana about her findings, then

barely made it back to her quarters before dissolving into giggles.

Ikkaku hadn't said a word to her, but her accusation about someone trying to ruin her reputation. Made him glare at her. It was all she

could do to keep from laughing in his purple face. She finally wound down and made herself some soothing tea.

Her door was flung open, without a knock, and Ikkaku charged inside.

"Won't you join me? I just made tea." Noi said drily.

"It was you! You did this to us!" Ikkaku accused her loudly, Noi only looked at him unaffected.

"Like I said, my stillroom doesn't have the ingredients to dye skin purple. It has black and white, since I make Kurotsuchi-taicho' oil paint."

Noi said calmly. Ikkaku attempted to speak, but the words didn't come out. He gave up stalking around the room and sat down next to Noi

to drink some tea.

"Why?" Ikkaku asked grimly.

"Preemptive strike. If you tell anyone about last week, you'll be driving the nails into your own coffin. People will think you're the one

trying to sabotage me." Noi explained quietly, she knew Yumichika was still outside her door. "Yumichika, come join us!" Noi shouted,

Ikkaku's breath hissed as he inhaled quickly.

"Glad… Ooh, you're good." Yumichika said wryly.

"I did take all the same training courses in the Academy as you two did." Noi said grinning.

"I'll be going then." Yumichika said, taking off at a run since Ikkaku was glaring death at him.

"He may be pretty, but he can be downright stupid." Noi giggled as Ikkaku lounged back on one elbow and stretched his long legs out.

"You have no idea." Ikkaku said, sipping his tea.

"You were trying to get me to perjure myself." Noi said.

"Yup. It didn't work." Ikkaku said, like he'd already forgotten.

"Madarame-sama…" Noi began.

"Ikkaku. Don't worry about suffixs'." Ikkaku said offhandedly. "Good tea, where'd you get it?"

"I brew it myself. I also grow it during the winter, so there's no strain on the supplies." Noi explained. "It's a mix of herbs added to regular

tea while it's steeping."

"Can I have more?" Ikkaku asked.

"It will put you to sleep." Noi said, Ikkaku shrugged and held up his cup. Noi filled it. " Where you fall is where you sleep. I won't be able to

move you." Ikkaku gave her that wicked grin again and drained his cup. Noi shook her head and slowly sipped her tea. A half hour or so later,

Ikkakus' head began drooping to his chest.

"Maybe I shouldn't have chased that bottle of sake with that tea?" Ikkaku mumbled, with a lop sided grin. " How's about another rub down?"

he leered at Noi.

"How's about you go back to your quarters and sleep off the sake?" Noi asked, grinning down at Ikkaku as he tried to make puppy eyes.

"that's no fun…Whoops!" Ikkaku yelped, he had tried to stand, but stepped on the hem of his hakama pants and fell on Noi, flattening her to the floor.

" This could be better than a rub.

"It's called a massage! Get off me" Noi said, trying to push Ikkaku off, he was cutting off circulation to her lags. "I can't feel my toes."

"I can." Ikkaku said, his foot rubbed against Noi's. "See?" he asked with a drunken chuckle.

"No! Get off!" Noi shouted, trying to wriggle out from under Ikkaku. "Will you please gemphff?!"

Noi was abruptly cut off when Ikkaku kissed her, deeply.

It took her a moment to decide whether or not she should slap him, but by then she was kissing him back. Forgetting that he was drunk was easy

since he did a good job of convincing her. Ikkaku's hips pressing against Noi's woke her out of the haze and she managed to shove Ikkaku off her

and scramble to her feet.

"Why'd you stop?" Ikkaku asked. "It was starting to get fun." he pouted.

"You should leave now." Noi said coolly, turning her back to Ikkaku, he was instantly hugging her and attempting to kiss her neck. He was doing very

well and Noi's knees wanted to buckle. "No! get Out!" Noi shouted suddenly.

"But…" Ikkaku began pouting again. Any other time when he wasn't drunk, this could be devastatingly effective.

"Leave!" Noi said loudly, shoving Ikkaku out the door and closing it behind him. There was a thud, a curse, and finally, silence. Noi looked out her door.

Ikkaku was gone. Guilt suddenly wracked her conscience, and she sighed.

"Why are men so difficult?" Noi grumbled to herself, going after Ikkaku to make sure he got to his bed safely. She found him halfway to squad six,

which was the exact wrong direction he was supposed to be headed in. Tonight was by far the worst night of her life, barring the noodle incident.

Yumichika showed up, half the squad had been sent to find Ikkaku, he never missed dinner. Noi left Ikkaku to Yumichika and went back to her quarters.

"I was so close." Ikkaku groaned, still drunk. "I got to kiss her." he mumbled flopping on his bed. Yumichika only rolled his eyes and tossed a blanket

over Ikkaku. At least Zaraki-taicho would punish him in the afternoon, knowing hangovers like he did.

Noi set out her bedding and mentally slapping herself for wondering what would've happened if she hadn't stopped Ikkaku when she did.

"I would've had to leave the squad to raise a baby." Noi muttered to herself and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, yeah I know, I forgot the disclaimer. I don't own Bleach or any anime for that matter, mores the pity.

Chapter 4

Ikkaku woke up, after receiving a vicious sunbeam right between the eyes, and groaned. He hadn't been drunk enough to forget

last nights events. He'd have to come up with something extraordinary to make up for what he did to Noi.

"So you're finally awake?" Kenpachi growled, Ikkaku's blood ran cold.

"Hi, Baldy!" Yachiru chirped happily. "You were really asleep. You didn't even wake up when I drew all over your bald head." she giggled.

"Not so loud fukutaicho. My head wants to split but the skin won't let it." Ikkaku groaned, holding his head.

"That squad four girl stopped by and left this for you." Kenpachi said, holding a pill bottle.

"It's not going to kill me, is it?" Ikkaku asked warily, eyeing the little bottle. " she's the one who dyed us purple."

"Unohana-taicho told me that already. No one's clear on the reasons yet." Kenpachi said, getting up and, thankfully, taking Yachiru

with him as he left. "training in an hour. Get ready." Kenpachi said as he left. Insult to injury, Ikkaku wanted to cry as he opened the

pill bottle. Three little pebbles fell out, along with a strip of paper.

_Ikkaku, first, don't eat the rocks. Second, if you ever attempt to take advantage of me again, I'll do a lot worse than send you a bottle of fake pills. _

_Third, I expect an apology from you. You can buy me dinner at the Scarlet Lily. Pick me up at seven. The restaurant is rather fancy, so wear a kimono, _

_not your uniform._

_Noi_

Ikkaku started chuckling, then clutched his head as a bar of pain went from temple to temple. He managed to work through the pain well enough

to avoid punishment from Zaraki-taicho. Yumichika, after an hour of gloating, helped Ikkaku with his kimono, and giggled like a kid the whole time.

Ikkaku finally got away from the squad barracks and went to squad fours' dormitory.

He got there early and knocked on Noi's door, fully expecting her to answer. He didn't answer and there was no sound from inside. Ikkaku figured

she got held up late at the medical wing. He leaned against the wall to wait.

It was almost two in the morning when Noi finally managed to leave the medical wing and go to her quarters. She thought Ikkaku would be in his

own bed by eight, having waited no more than an hour. Noi sighed, her first date since that guy in the Academy and she stood Ikkaku up. Turning

the corner to her hall and walking through the darkness, an odd sound made her look around.

"What the?…Kyaah!" Noi shrieked, tripping over a long object on the floor.

"Hn? Noi?" Ikkaku grunted, waking up. "Is that you?"

" No, I'm the Tooth Fairy. Let me knock out a couple of those teeth and give you twenty yen for them." Noi growled, still face down on the floor.

Ikkaku huffed quietly and helped Noi up.

"You're late." Ikkaku said, like it wasn't already obvious.

"A squad came in, a particularly nasty hollow. Tore a lot of skin off. Went through all my stock of ointments. And some that were barely cured.

Had to lace the new stuff with reiatsu to make it work." Noi explained, fighting back a yawn.

"Ah, the life of a squad four member." Ikkaku chuckled.

"Don't laugh. It's one reason why we have the third highest turn over rate." Noi said warningly.

"And which squad has the highest turnover rate?" Ikkaku asked, sitting on a cushion after Noi opened her door.

"Squad twelve, for obvious reasons and the squad eleven. People join to fight in your squad. That either drives them into the ground physically,

or their arrogance gets them killed. Niether takes very long for anyone. My job takes it's toll on the mind. We grow old from the stress of watching

people in pain and not knowing if we are skilled enough to save them. And then there are the ones that can't be saved. Those who are beyond

even Unohana-taicho's skills." Noi said. "If we don't learn to deal with the emotional and mental stress, then we become useless. And having squad

eleven try to bully us doesn't help. Your job doesn't require much in the way of intelligence. Being clever or cunning is often enough. You pride

yourself on your physical strength, but once that's gone, what's left?" Noi lectured, too tired to be too polite.

"The memories and the battle scars." Ikkaku said quietly.

"Don't get me wrong, you and your squad can do things the other squads can't. But each and every member of squad eleven treats the members

of squad four like we're weaklings. Sure, we don't do sword practice more than a few times a month, or go out and hunt hollows. But we do make

sure that you can go back out to hunt hollows. We spend the day preparing, before the call to come and tend the wounded, which takes a lot more

than you'd think. Some healers can hardly walk after treating someone who's been gravely wounded." Noi explained

"And yet that person can get up and do cartwheels." Ikkaku said, recalling an incident, in which he, after being healed, did cartwheels, but his

attending medic could barely smile at his enthusiasm." I never realized how tough it is for a squad four member." he said, realization making him wince.

"Don't change. In every herd of sheep, there are a few black sheep and some wolves in sheep's clothing." Noi said, chuckling as she sat next to

Ikkaku. A yawn overtook her and the warmth he gave off was comforting. Ikkaku felt Noi lean into him and go slightly limp. She'd fallen asleep sitting up.

He chuckled and looked around the quarters. Little enough space. A raised area to put the futon, a tiny kitchenette, a miniscule bathroom, and a

little fireplace hardly big enough to burn a candle in. He saw a closet and got Noi's futon out. It was huge, considering the hours a squad four

officer had to keep, a bed would be the greatest luxury. A large blanket and a buckwheat filled topper were on the small shelf in the closet.

Ikkaku set up Noi's bed and then seriously considered taking her clothes off, then he discarded the idea.

He'd go through the wall and fall five stories if Noi found out. Scratch that, when Noi found out, she'd have to wake up sometime.

Ikkaku, in a rare show of chivalry, set Noi on the futon and covered her with the blanket and the topper. Since the fire hadn't been lit,

the apartment was cold, like the hallway had been. Ikkaku shivered slightly, Yumichika had seen fit to give up his highly prized silver fox fur mantle,

so Ikkaku would either be warm or look good.

Ikkaku looked at Noi asleep in that big, warm bed…Hell with physical safety. Ikkaku kicked off his shoes, shrugged off his outer kimono, and crawled

under the blanket with Noi.

Noi woke up, unbearably hot and sweating.

"Fell asleep in my uniform again." Noi mumbled, not the sharpest knife in the block in the morning. She stripped off her uniform and went back to sleep

in her white under robe, not even noticing the bald man sleeping next to her.

A couple hours later, Noi woke up completely. A stab of shock almost crippled her when she saw Ikkaku snoring, quietly how unusual, away in her bed.

Then she looked down, she was still dressed and so was he, mostly.

"Wake up! It's time for school!" Noi shouted, grinning.

"No!" Ikkaku growled, burrowing deeper under the blanket. "Not goin' to school" he grumbled. Noi giggled and got up to get ready for her shift.

"Zaraki-taicho's going to come looking for you." Noi said quietly, that got Ikkaku into a sitting position.

"Wow, this place is even smaller during the day." Ikkaku chuckled, after the sleep fog had cleared.

"You should have gone back to your quarters last night." Noi said, handing Ikkaku a cup of hot tea. "It won't put you to sleep."

"Good, and don't you mean this morning? It was almost dawn by the time you stopped lecturing me and I managed to put you in your bed." Ikkaku said,

leaving out the fact that he hadn't wanted to go. "Besides, your bed is a lot more comfortable than mine."

"A luxury only squad four seems to enjoy. We spend most of our time working, so a good bed or a bath helps to relieve stress." Noi said. "I could see

about getting squad eleven some new beds."

"Nah. We don't take care of anything. The less we have to break, the better. Yumichika is the odd one out." Ikkaku said, sipping his tea.

"That seems to be a recurring theme with him." Noi said with a chuckle. "I'm running late, so I have to hustle you out now."

"Sure, just help me with this." Ikkaku said, fighting with his outer robe and the fox fur mantle.

"Men, difficult and unable to dress themselves." Noi groaned dramatically, and helped Ikkaku with tying his belt so that the mantle wouldn't touch

the ground, since Ikkaku had 'accidentally' pulled the cords off.

"Yumichika's gonna kill me. This is his mantle." Ikkaku said with a nervous laugh, as he followed Noi out of her apartment. "Now what?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'now what'?" Noi asked blankly.

"Do I kiss you good night, or good morning?" Ikkaku asked with his wicked grin, and leaned towards Noi, she backed away. Ikkaku followed her.

"I have to get to the medical wing." Noi said, trying to dash by Ikkaku, he caught her and pulled her to him, and he still grinned at her.

"You're going to kiss me, aren't you?" Noi asked softly.

"Yep." Ikkaku said, his grin getting wider.

"At least you aren't drunk this time." Noi said, Ikkaku chuckled, then kissed Noi. After a moment, Noi melted against Ikkaku, returning the kiss,

before pulling away and blushing in embarrassment.

"I have to go." Noi said, turning and running down the hall, leaving Ikkaku grinning foolishly after her.

"There you are! Everyone figured you'd gone and gotten yourself killed when you didn't come back by dawn." Yumichika said when Ikkaku

got back to the barracks. "I won't ask how your date went since it's pretty obvious."

"You want details?" Ikkaku asked, Yumichika was a fiend for gossip, and Ikkaku wasn't fooled by his seeming disinterest.

"Yesss." Yumichika hissed excitedly.

"There aren't any. There was no date. She didn't get in till two and we fell asleep. I managed to kiss her before she left for her shift.

But that's all there is." Ikkaku explained calmly.

"You struck out?" Yumichika asked, incredulous.

"Didn't even get to bat." Ikkaku grumbled, Yumichika started laughing. "It's not that funny!" Ikkaku roared grabbing his zanpakuto and going after Yumichika.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I have to tell you, I can't update like this every week. I have work to get done sooner or later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Same day, same time, different location.

Over in the medical wing, Noi was having similar problems.

"Who is he?" Hanataro asked quietly, he had been ordered to help Noi in the still room.

"What?! What makes you think there's a he?" Noi asked, panic stricken.

"We have been potions partners since you joined squad four. You can't hide anything." Hanataro said, it was true. "That

and you aren't concentrating on anything. You keep staring off into space."

"I could be getting sick?" Noi suggested.

"No, you couldn't." Hanataro said dryly.

"Alright. I met someone about a week ago. We were supposed to go out last night, but…" Noi began to explain.

"But we got the whole squad seven in last night. You stood him up?" Hanataro asked.

"Yeah, but he waited for me all night. He was a perfect gentleman. Except for when he invited himself to stay the night." Noi said grimacing.

"Did he…?" Hanataro began angrily.

"No! Good Heavens, No! It was around three in the morning. I don't blame him for not wanting to go. My bed was big enough for the two

of us once. And we only slept. Though he did kiss me before he left for his shift." Noi said going a little pink.

"He didn't try anything?" Hanataro asked suspiciously.

"No. I'm sure he'd have liked to. But even though he's a little rough and ragged around the edges, he's still an honorable man."

Noi said." I could have done without the shock of finding him in my bed however." she chuckled, Hanataro smiled, a frosty little smirk,

then grinned suddenly.

"Who is he?" Hanataro asked, deceptively calm.

" No one in particular." Noi sang, Hanataro had once admitted to having a small crush on Noi, and was a little over protective sometimes.

"Oh, come on, Noi-chan?! You can tell me! Please?!" Hanataro whined, clearly over his crush and overly curious. " Maybe I know him."

"No. I barely know him, so you won't know him." Noi said, then went quiet.

"What are you two arguing about in here?" Isane demanded, poking her head in.

"She's got a boyfriend and she won't tell me who he is!" Hanataro wailed, loudly and deliberately.

"I do not!" Noi shrieked back at Hanataro, panicked again.

"Yeah, neither of you should have come in today." Isane said, without batting an eye. These two always argued loudly.

"I'll put in a request for stress leave for the both of you."

"Oh, I'm fine. I'll take my leave after Noi has had hers." Hanataro said innocently.

"Grr." Noi growled at Hanataro, then caught the Hell Butterfly. "What?!" she demanded to it's silent message.

"What is it?" Isane asked blankly.

"Squad eleven." Noi growled. "Why do they always send for me?" she grumbled darkly.

"They like watching you put officers through walls." Hanataro said simply.

"Come with me Hanataro-kun?" Noi asked plaintively.

"What do you need." Hanataro asked, nonplussed by Noi's puppy eyes.

"Bandages, liniment, splints for legs and ankles. And a hammer to knock them senseless." Noi listed off immediately.

"I'm putting in that request now." Isane said, and left the still room.

Hanataro and Noi headed down to squad eleven. They found Yumichika and Ikkaku, in Zaraki-taicho's office, neither

looking at the other, and being glared into the woodwork by Kenpachi.

"Where's the injured officer?" Hanataro asked blankly.

"Both of them. They were trying to kill each other when I caught them." Kenpachi growled.

"He started it." Ikkaku muttered darkly.

"I certainly did not. You came after me." Yumichika said calmly.

"I'll take Feathers, you take Baldy." Hanataro whispered. "Take him to the other office."

"Cuts down on extra bodily harm." Noi said. "Come with me, please." she said to Ikkaku.

"Sure." Ikkaku said. "You'll have to help me. I think he broke my ankle."

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Noi snapped, and grabbed Ikkaku's arm to support him, while he used his zanpakuto

as a make shift crutch.

"She doesn't seem to like Ikkaku" Yumichika said. "I believe my wrist is sprained." he said to Hanataro, who dutifully

examined it.

"Ikkaku's on leave. He did attack his comrade without provocation. He's out for a week." Kenpachi said to Hanataro,

respectfully, the war had changed him.

"If his ankle is broken, then he'll be out for two weeks. Broken bones are tricky to heal properly." Hanataro said.

"You can go back on duty in two or three days." he said to Yumichika, who nodded.

In the office across the hall, Ikkaku was in a lot of pain, since Noi had to at least set his ankle.

"well, you ankle is broken. I don't know when a seated officer can see to it. I'll splint it and give you some until someone can see to you."

Noi said, writing her report as she spoke. Ikkaku hadn't said a word, since entering the office. "what's wrong?" Noi asked.

"Nothing. Are you going to be my nurse?" Ikkaku asked with a leer. "And give me sponge baths?"

"No! And wipe that grin off your face!" Noi snapped, beet red. The mental images were entirely too graphic for her not to blush.

"You're kooky nuts, you know that?!"

"Kooky nuts?" Ikkaku asked, laughing at the absurd phrase.

"My sister, Okoi, made it up when we were still in the Academy, along with our other sister Yoroi."

Noi explained, thankful for a switch in topic. "They dropped out to get married and have children." The hopeful look on Ikkaku's face slid off.

"do they look anything like you?" Ikkaku asked, while Noi examined his head.

"We're identical triplets. So, yeah, they look like me." Noi said with a chuckle.

"Triplets? That's better than just sisters!" Ikkaku exclaimed excitedly. "Do you think they'd…"

"You'd better watch your next few words." Noi growled icily.

"I was only joking." Ikkaku said, trying to cover up his slip.

"No, you weren't. It'd be funny if it wasn't my sisters' or me." Noi said, putting a bandage on Ikkaku's head wound.

"And then you try to insult my intelligence. I know I'm reasonably good looking, and I've had my share of lustful patients."

Noi said with a wince at the memories. One of which included Kyoraku-taicho, alcohol poisoning, and a marriage proposal

when the good captain finally woke up.

"Sorry, I didn't think." Ikkaku mumbled.

"That's something a lot of men don't do very often. But at least you realized that before you said something really stupid." Noi said,

patting Ikkaku's head like he was a puppy. He responded by pulling her into his lap and kissing her. Noi's hand slid from his head

to the back of his neck, while her right hand kept her from putting all her weight on his injured ankle. Ikkaku attempted to pull Noi

onto his lap, but she pulled away from him.

"we're still on shift, Ikkaku." Noi said straightening up.

"Oh, don't worry about that." a gravelly voice said, with a lot of humor.

"C, captain?" Ikkaku stammered, going pale.

"Hanataro?" Noi ventured, Hanataro looked thunderstruck. Then he grinned wickedly and tore out of the office as face as he could.

"Hanataro!?!" Noi shrieked, racing after him, in a panic.

Ikkaku put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. (Think of Luke Skywalker when Princess Leia kissed him in the

hospital. Gotta love inspirational movies.)

"How long until someone sets that ankle?" Kenpachi asked.

"It's already set. A seated officer just has to fit me in. Maybe a week or two." Ikkaku said smoothly.

"Should put in a request for her to be your personal nurse for that time." Kenpachi suggested and left, before Ikkaku could say anything.

Noi chased Hanataro all the way back to squad fours' dormitory, before he turned and confronted her.

"A squad eleven officer?!" Hanataro demanded. "And worse than that, Ikkaku Madarame?!"

"Hanataro, it's not like that!" Noi said. "He only kissed me, that's all." she insisted.

"No it's not! You're in love with him." Hanataro hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

"I am not!" Noi shrieked, making Hanataro wince.

"you let him kiss you." Hanataro pointed out. "You let him sleep with you."

"Yeah, I let him kiss me. But I did not let him sleep in my bed. I had passed out from exhaustion, and he helped me to bed. Then he

decided to stay all by himself." Noi explained. " And I don't blame him for staying, it was three in the morning."

"But, why him? Why a squad eleven thug?" Hanataro demanded plaintively.

"What you mean is 'why would I choose him over you?' Right?" Noi asked coolly, Hanataro gulped and looked guilty.

" I'm sorry Hanataro, but you're about to get the 'Just Friends" lecture. And, who I date is my decision. Besides all that,

I respect our friendship too much and value my job a lot, to risk it on the chance that things may not have worked between us."

Noi explained quietly and left Hanataro in the hall, feeling incredibly guilty.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, twenty-five hand written pages down, fifty-nine, and counting, pages left. I keep writing on paper as I type out what I've written before.


	6. Chapter 6

The usual disclaimer. Tomorrow will be the last time I update for a couple of weeks. The holidays and all. I'll pick back up in January.

Five updates a week until the story reaches an end. BTW, I need some suggestions for an ending. I've always been good at the

beginning and middle parts of a story, it's ending it that's tough for me to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day.

Noi received the orders to care for Ikkaku the next morning and groaned loudly enough to catch Unohana-taicho's attention.

"Is something the matter, Noi-chan?" Retsu asked gently.

"You haven't heard?" Noi asked, surprised. The captains were supposed to know about these things ahead of everyone else.

Unohana-taicho shook her head, smiling that soft benign smile. "It's nothing really, just squad eleven being pests." Noi said.

"Hm. They do enjoy watching you put Yumichika-kun through walls." Retsu said with a chuckle.

"You know about that?" Noi asked with a pained wince.

"All Seireitei knows about that. You've single-handedly managed to make squad four look tough. You, having the softest touch,

and job, a medic can have." Retsu said, chuckling more when Noi covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. " Zaraki-taicho

told me about Madarame-kun's assault upon your person yesterday. If you don't want the assignment, I'll send someone else."

Unohana-taicho offered.

"Captain!?!" Noi wailed, face red. "It wasn't an assault. If Ikkaku was brought to trial, I'd be charged with aiding and abetting."

Noi whispered, Unohana-taicho chuckled again.

"Well, you are relieved of your regular duties, except for the ointments and liniments. We'll have a still room set up for you in squad

eleven's dormitory. As well as quarters near Madarame-kun." Retsu said, steeling herself for the inevitable storm of protest.

"What!?!" Noi demanded in a piercing shriek.

"He has requested twenty-four hour surveillance. He did suffer a head injury." Retsu explained.

"He's gonna suffer a lot more than that!" Noi growled darkly to herself. "What will this assignment require, aside from enforced slavery?"

Noi asked.

"Madarame, Ikkaku has a few specific requests. One of them is a daily massage. Another is your home brewed tea. He already has

his new futon. Aside from those, just the basic care regime." Unohana-taicho said, reading the obviously rushed, hand written request.

Ikkaku couldn't write to save his life. "I'll have your still room stripped and assembled in squad eleven's dormitory. See to your personal effects.

Zaraki-taicho expects you there in one hour. He sent several officers to help you move."

"Aye Taicho. I'll go immediately." Noi said with a sigh.

Noi left the hospital, and went to the squad four dormitories. No less than seven officers waited for her outside her quarters,

and a huddle of junior squad four members were up the hall, curiosity outweighing caution.

"Ya took long enough…" one big, brawny, officer began.

"Don't start with me or you'll be going through a wall!" Noi snapped venomously at him. "The worst day of my life, and it's not even lunch time!"

Noi shrieked after entering her apartment, to begin packing. She didn't bother with more than a few uniforms, she'd been excused from her

daily duties, and packed her small wardrobe of common kimonos' and yukatas'. Her tiny vanity case with the built in mirror and compartments

for her small amount of make-up.

"Ya don't keep much, do ya?" asked one officer in a puzzled tone.

"Medic's don't usually have time for pleasure outings. Barring ceremonies, we don't get out very often." Noi explained, going into

the bathroom to collect her personal items.

"I thought ya had all the time in the world." said the big moron. "You have nothing to do but wait."

"We don't wait. As soon as orders go out for a squad to go to the living world, squad four begins to prepare for the worst possible outcome.

We start working before the squad has even left their barracks. And we don't stop working until every member is back in their barracks."

Noi explained, she liked to lecture when she was upset, excited, or just plain tired. "Be careful with my bed. It's the only luxury I indulge in."

"A bed is a luxury?" asked the shorter officer skeptically.

"We have to sleep sometime. Two and three shifts a day takes a toll on the body and the mind. My bed is my haven. I don't have to work as

hard as the others, since I'm potions master, but standing all day, half bent over a table, a book of recipes, and a thousand ingredients

that could kill me if mixed wrong, is all a little more than exhausting." Noi said with a sheepish chuckle. "And I'm required to work shifts in the

hospital at least four times a week. More, if there are too many patients for the ten medics on call to care for efficiently.

"So, it's harder than it looks?" asked the big, not quite, idiot.

"A million times more." Noi said with a resigned sigh.

In Squad Elevens' Dormitory.

"Is she here yet?!" Ikkaku demanded impatiently.

"Not yet. Be patient." Yumichika chided quietly. Ikkaku had woken him before dawn, and demanded that he wait for the silly girl with him.

Well, she couldn't be much of a girl anymore. Not with Ikkaku hanging off her like a bad set of curtains. Yumichika snickered at this thought

and the mental images.

"What's so funny?" Ikkaku demanded, his ankle kept him confined to a very small area.

"Nothing you'd find amusing, Ikkaku." Yumichika said, hiding a smirk. He was like a small child waiting for a puppy, but father was running late.

"Perhaps she is in her new quarters, settling in her belongings?" Yumichika suggested, Ikkaku had told him about the luxurious bed. If she

spent so much on a bed, how much was spent on personal effects, he wondered off-handedly.

"She doesn't have that much stuff.!" Ikkaku shouted. "It wouldn't take all morning to move.!"

"She's a woman. If she could take her time, she'd be here…" Yumichika began chauvinistically

"Right now, Ayasegawa-sama." Noi said dryly.

"Noi! It's about time you got here!" Ikkaku said, trying to hide his excitement and using Yumichika as a crutch while he struggled to his feet.

"I brought you this." Noi said, holing out an actual crutch. "If you'd broken your leg, then you'd get two."

"Okay, thanks." Ikkaku said, wondering why Noi was acting so calm. He had expected her to practically jump him.

"You're welcome. Ayasegawa-sama?" Noi began.

"Please, call me Yumichika." Yumichika said smoothly, trying not to giggle hysterically at the look on Ikkaku's' face.

"If you could excuse us please. I would like to go over the schedule with Madarame-sama." Noi said politely.

"Certainly. Call me if you require assistance." Yumichika said, bowing and leaving the room.

"Now that he's gone…" Ikkaku began, grabbing Noi's hand to pull her closer.

"We can go over the ground rules." Noi snapped, yanking her hand back. "This is work, so there won't be anything like what you thought

might happen. I have other duties to attend to besides you. That means you don't call me away from my still room unless you know you're

dying, and you don't wake me in the middle of the night for something trivial or down right ridiculous. I've heard the line 'I'm freezing,

please keep me warm!' before. And if you can't tell, I'm not at all happy at being reduced to an invalid's attending nurse!" Noi ranted,

Ikkaku looked like a whipped puppy by the time she finished.

Yumichika was, however, choking on his efforts not to laugh hysterically as he listened at the door. Ikkaku's wild ways and unpredictability

had drawn women to him, ones looking for an interesting time. That attraction had just granted itself a leave of absence and gave Ikkaku

a long celibate vacation. Ikkaku would not be happy tomorrow morning. After all, he'd been bragging all last night about how easy it would

be to get his pretty nurse into his bed.

That lecture she had just given Ikkaku was going to ensure forced celibacy on the unwilling, and unwitting, Ikkaku.

"What's so funny, Featherhead?" Yachiru chirped brightly, startling Yumichika.

"Nothing, Fukutaicho." Yumichika said, choking back his silent giggles.

"What's up, Yumichika?" Kenpachi ground out. "Is that nurse girl here yet?" he asked.

"She's with Ikkaku now, Zaraki-taicho." Yumichika said, too loudly, before flinging open Ikkaku's door.

Both occupants were on the floor, Ikkaku's ankle was being redressed, and both looked up blankly.

"What?" Ikkaku asked, getting a suspicious look on his face. Noi just shrugged, unconcerned, and went back to rewrapping Ikkaku's ankle,

since he refused to move it from her lap until she had.

"That's too tight!" Ikkaku protested with a wince. "Now it's too loose and…uh…" Ikkaku trailed off, the glare Noi was giving him was effective,

that and the reiki charged scalpel she had reached for, while she glared him into silence. Kenpachi, Yumichika, and Yachiru were all snickering

uncontrollably at Ikkaku's switch in attitude.

"What's the matter, Pony-chan? Don't ya like Baldy?" Yachiru asked and received a blank look.

"Pony-chan?" Noi asked, glancing at Ikkaku, who only shrugged.

"'Cause of your hair. It's in a pony tail." Yachiru said, like it was so obvious a blind man would've seen it.

"You know, everyone always called me 'Pon-chan' when I was in the Academy. Me and my sisters were always called Jan, Ken, and Pon." Noi said,

finishing Ikkaku's ankle and turning to Yachiru, who was thrilled with someone paying her undivided attention.

"Why" Yachiru asked brightly.

"We always played that game to make simple, boring decisions. Like who had to do our laundry, or run errands. I always lost, so they called me Pon-chan.

It was losing one of those games that got me here for the first time a few years ago. I had to make a delivery for someone and wound up putting my first

man through a wall." Noi said with a laugh at the memory.

"I'll call you Pon-chan then." Yachiru said brightly. "You know, Baldy really likes you, don't you Baldy?" she asked Ikkaku, who was now a vivid shade of scarlet

red and gaping in shock. Yumichika was doubled over, laughing hysterically, while Zaraki-taicho had flung his head back to roar with laughter.

Ikkaku was still bright red, but he recovered quickly.

"'Course I like her. She's pretty, ain't she?" Ikkaku asked cockily, Noi jerked back as if he had slapped her. "And…uh, smart and…Heh?" Ikkaku

stammered, catching the disappointed look on Noi's face.

"Who knew he could fit both of his own feet into his mouth?" Yumichika gasped, laughing. Noi stood up and walked out of the room. Ikkaku

tried to stand up to go after her.

"Noi?! I didn't mean you were pretty! Or smart!" Ikkaku shouted, then winced when he realized what he had said. "I didn't mean it the way…Noi?!"

Noi had flung a hurt and angry look at him and had kept on walking. Ikkaku struggled to his feet, whacking Yumichika with his crutch, and

hobbled after Noi.

"I didn't know, he could fit four feet in his mouth, did you?" Yumichika gasped, this made Zaraki-taicho sit down to howl with mirth. It wasn't

everyday they got to laugh like this at Ikkaku. Yachiru had missed the joke and was idly wondering if they had gotten into her stash of candy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty-two pages down. I'll be adding an adjoing chapter to this on later today. Keep an eye out for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, a quick reminder. This may be my last update till after the holidays. Usual ownership disclaimer and all. On to the next

chapter. Oh, p.s. I think of how the characters sound in the English dub of the show. That means I fit what I'm writing to how

they speak and act as closely as I can. I know there is some OOC actions, but that's mainly due to the fact that I focus only

on the main characters more than the supporting cast. I have some ideas for an Izuru, Kira and Noi's sister Okoi. I need feed

back, please review with your ideas. They are helpful.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noi stomped towards her room, which was across the hall from her still room. And in comparison, double the size of her squad

four apartment. Her sleeping area was screened off, so that she didn't have to put her futon away and had a place to dress in

private. Of course, the morning sun, in every season, would attack her when it rose high enough, but Noi was a reasonably

early riser. Nothing like Yoroi, but better than Okoi.

Noi started a fire to make some tea and sat down to wait for the water to boil. Her door was flung open with a bang as it connected

with the wall and jumped off it's track.

"Noi?!?" Ikkaku shouted, barging into her quarters.

"Noi-san.!" Noi snapped back, not in the mood to let Ikkaku get away with anything, and glaring at him.

"I thought yesterday…" Ikkaku began blankly.

"You assumed that because you kissed me, you were allowed to drop the suffix on my name. You are not allowed to call my name without

at least san attached to it." Noi said coolly. Ikkaku stared at her in disbelief. "I'm serious, Madarame-sama." she said in a dry tone.

"I said you could call me Ikkaku." Ikkaku pointed out, he was not about to be outwitted by a girl, his manly pride would be shattered.

"I don't wish to." Noi said. "You're my patient, we can not be so familiar with each other." she explained.

"What if it's for my health?" Ikkaku asked with a grin. " what if it ensures my continued good disposition?" he asked with an evil grin.

"What if rarely is, and there are medicines that can do the same thing with much less fuss." Noi said, refusing to let Ikkaku bait and irritate her.

"I'm making tea, would you like a cup?"

"Yeah, sure." Ikkaku muttered, sitting down on Noi's cushion. "Look, the things I said out there, I didn't mean them the way they sounded."

"When was your last serious relationship?" Noi asked, Ikkaku blinked and coughed to cover his surprise.

" I'm from the Hangdog district, prefecture seventy-nine. Relationships only go as far as the bed and the next morning." Ikkaku said plainly.

Noi winced. "Being nice equaled soft, which means weak. Being weak was taken advantage of, by anyone." he explained, not trying to be

hard and ruthless, but managing it all the same.

"I see." Noi said slowly, her pause made Ikkaku look at her closely. "You're not in the Hangdog district anymore, are you?" she asked in a

soft, quiet tone. Ikkaku straightened up and realization spread across his face.

"No, I'm not." Ikkaku said, his trademark grin back in place. "In fact, I'm in Seireitei, eleventh district, sitting next to a pretty , little, woman

who has to care for me night and day for the rest of the week." Ikkaku's grin was now as evil as Gin Ichimarus' constant grin. Noi couldn't

help herself, this struck her as hysterically funny and she started laughing. Ikkaku chuckled a little, not sure what was so funny.

"I…think the…tea…is ready." Noi said, trying to get a hold of herself. "Enjoy." Ikkaku took the cup, sipped it and made a disgusted face.

"This is supposed to be your own brew." Ikkaku said petulantly.

"I make that in the evening. It helps me to sleep." Noi explained with a smile. Ikkaku grunted, but finished his tea.

"How about a massage?" Ikkaku asked hopefully, yet with a wicked grin. Noi sighed.

"Now? I do have some rudimentary duties to attend to. Like the salves your squad goes through." Noi said quickly. Being alone with Ikkaku

wasn't bad. But being alone with him half naked and overly enthusiastic was very bad.

"I should report your neglect of duty to Unohana-taicho and Zaraki-taicho." Ikkaku said, his words meant to manipulate. "Besides, we

already got this weeks shipment."

"Fine, a massage then. But I'm going to make up an itinerary. Massages' in the morning, then my duties, and a healing session." Noi said

with a resigned sigh, then winced and looked away as Ikkaku stripped off his upper robes. "And lessons on modesty." she amended ruefully,

as she took a jar of liniment from her personal cache.

"What's that?" Ikkaku asked as a light, almost heady, fragrance came to him. "It smells good."

"It's sweet pear oil. I add it to my own liniment, which I use on my shoulders and arms." Noi said "It's all I have until I'm able to make an oil

suitable for a man. Without a scent."

"I like the smell of that." Ikkaku said softly, thinking that if anyone else noticed the similarities, then they'd at least think he had gotten lucky.

Ikkaku stretched out on Noi's bed, face down, and with out being invited to. Noi silently beseeched the ceiling for patience, before administering

Ikkaku's mandatory massage.

She should have expected it, but the man was a mass of contradicting assumptions. He would growl whenever Noi found a knot or tender area,

but then instead of just relaxing again as the tension was eased, he actually purred like a cat. Not continuously, it was more of a throaty humming,

which sounded just like a cat's purr. This made Noi giggle silently as she realized that she wasn't hurting him, or that he was being macho

and attempting not to complain.

The whole process took an hour, it would've been less, if Ikkaku hadn't kept insisting that his neck and shoulders were still sore. He had fallen

into a doze, and didn't seem to notice when Noi stopped rubbing his neck. Noi covered her little jar, to preserve what little was left.

Sweet pear oil was hard to come by this late in the fall. She packed away the oil, banked the fire, and was about to leave her quarters.

"Noi?" Ikkaku murmured huskily, he was half asleep. "Where're ya goin"

"Across the hall. You can stay there until you're ready to leave." Noi said quietly, not thinking she'd come to regret those words. Ikkaku

nodded and rolled onto his side to sleep. Noi finally got to her still room, and found only boxes and two tables. She'd have to organize

the entire room by herself. Noi rubbed her temples for a moment, cursing her run of bad luck, then set about organizing her still room alone.

She was so intent on her task, that she missed the evening meal and the last tea sent around. She had completely forgotten about Ikkaku

as well. Too bad he hadn't forgotten about her.

Noi was half-bent over a new liniment recipe, when arms slid around her shoulders, and pulled her upright, into a hug. Lips grazed her neck,

before sliding up to her ear, leaving a trail of kisses. The sudden attack left Noi breathless and made her spill the last of her base ingredient.

"You missed dinner." Ikkaku whispered softly, he could be charming when he tried. The husky tone of his voice and the slight puff of his

breath on her earlobe sent shivers down Noi's back and a warm rush to her abdomen. Noi inhaled quickly, not quite a gasp, but her reaction

made Ikkaku chuckle quietly, and kiss the spot behind Noi's ear. Then he went on to leave a trail of kisses down her neck, all the way to the

collar of her uniform.

Noi's breath hitched slightly, and a soft moan escaped her. The man was good at what he did, no matter what it was. That little sound spurred

Ikkaku on to kiss Noi full on the mouth. She responded for a few moments, before her wits recollected. Noi pulled away, her face blazing red.

"I have to go get something to eat." Noi said, it was all should could think of.

"I brought you some onigiri with red bean filling." Ikkaku said, gesturing to he other table which now held a small package. "You have to make

your tea soon." Ikkaku said, his arms still around Noi's waist.

"I hope you weren't training too hard on that ankle." Noi said, Ikkaku wouldn't make eye contact. "I'll have to check the set too." Noi sighed,

stretching her back and wincing when it cracked.

"You should get a high stool to sit on." Ikkaku suggested, Noi looked at him thoughtfully.

"I never thought of that." Noi said, leaving the still room, with Ikkaku right behind her. Once they were back in her room, Ikkaku handed her

the onigiri, after taking one for himself, and settled down on the floor, to watch as Noi rebuilt the fire.

"You could offer to help." Noi said pointedly, Ikkaku smirked.

"I'm an invalid, I can't help." Ikkaku said cockily, Noi's eyes bored into his skull. "That and I'm too lazy right now." Ikkaku said sheepishly,

Noi shook her head and put her little pot on the pot hook.

"There are bigger pots. You can have one if you want." Ikkaku said. "Especially if anyone else finds out about your tea." he said nonchalantly.

"How many people did you tell?" Noi asked suspiciously.

"Not too many. Just Yumichika and Zaraki-taicho." Ikkaku said, avoiding eye contact. "Maybe a few others." he added quietly.

"Who did they tell?" Noi asked petulantly. "It doesn't matter, they can't come unless invited…How many did you invite?!" Noi shrieked,

when Ikkaku made an innocent face and started whistling.

"We're here for the party!" an officer shouted coming through the door that connected Noi's room to Ikkaku's. Noi had thought it was a closet.

"I hope gangrene sets in and your foot falls off." Noi growled at Ikkaku.

"Then you'd have to be my nurse for the rest of my life." Ikkaku said, grinning at his own wit.

"However long that may be." Noi hissed acidly, wiping the smirk off Ikkaku's face. "I can't believe I have to put up with you for a whole week."

Noi muttered, as more squad eleven members came in.

Some had brought sake and dumplings. Ikkaku received the guests like he had just come back from the edge of death. Noi glared at Ikkaku

from the moment he attempted to start a drinking contest. It was the only one he had ever lost. Yumichika showed up with a set of gorgeous

wine red silk draperies.

"The morning sun would cause havoc with your complexion. Thu, I brought some small tokens to beautify your new home." Yumichika said airily,

as he hung the drapes himself. As it turned out, he had brought three sets. The deep red, a marine blue, and a golden yellow. All were hung

over the windows next to Noi's bed. Other members of the squad disappeared, only to reappear with various items. One returned with an immense

tea pot, others brought hand carved fire ring rocks. Yumichika left, only to return with an oversized blanket, perfect for the coming cold of winter.

"You've given me so much already, I can't accept this too." Noi protested.

"Nonsense!" Yumichika said proudly. "I have many more. Besides, when the light through the gold drapes hits it, it will glow and burst with color

so wonderfully." he said with a vacant look on his face.

Noi nodded and let Yumichika change the blankets.

"At least it'll cover the two of us." Ikkaku said quietly, making Noi jump. "We won't have to fight over blankets." Noi's cheeks had gone pink,

making Ikkaku chuckle.

"What's all this 'we' business?" Noi asked loudly. "Last I checked, the only one sleeping in my bed, was me." Shot down in front of witnesses,

more insult to injury. Cruel, tormenting laughter was aimed at Ikkaku, who was beet red and glowering at a sweetly smiling Noi. Even

Yumichika was snickering at Ikkaku's predicament.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that's the last updat for a while. I'll try to get some shorter chapters in, but please don't hold your breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Yay first update of the new year. It would have been sooner if I hadn't lost my USB device

only to find it next to my bed on the dresser.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenpachi and Yachiru came into the room.

"What's so funny?" Kenpachi asked with a ready grin.

"Pon-chan!" Yachiru shouted, bounding over to Noi. "I brought you candy!"

"That's the sweetest gift anyone has ever given me." Noi said, crouching to smile at Yachiru, and take

the huge box of chocolates, many already eaten. "I love the ones with coconut in them." Noi said, lying through her teeth.

"Really? I like the ones that don't have coconut in them." Yachiru said innocently.

"You do? Well, why don't you take all the ones you like and leave the ones you don't?" Noi suggested, playing dumb

to Yachiru's obvious ploy for sweets. Yachiru squealed and dashed off with the box of candies.

"She played you like a drum." Ikkaku muttered, still stinging from Noi's ground to air missile.

"I don't care for filled chocolates. Or many sweets." Noi said. "They would only go bad if I kept them." she admitted in a whisper.

"Ah ha!" Yumichika crowed triumphantly.

"What?!" Ikkaku and Noi demanded, in unison and slightly panicked.

"The colors go so well with all the ornaments." Yumichika said proudly, puffed up like a rooster.

"That pretty face hides an ego heavier than Zaraki-taicho's spirit pressure." Noi said dryly, and out loud. Ikkaku started

laughing. "Did I say that…Oops." Noi groaned, covering her mouth. Kenpachi started laughing uproariously, which was a

sign that it was safe for everyone to laugh and they did. Yumichika even managed a small laugh and looked away. Noi was

almost in tears, before Ikkaku threw his arm around her shoulders, still laughing.

"Relax Noi. Yumichika can handle himself. He's gotten worse before now. Like this morning…" Ikkaku began to relate the

days events, before Noi tossed him over the fire and into some seated squad members.

"Out, everyone out now!" Noi shouted at the top of her lungs. "Not one of you were invited into my personal quarters!"

"But Ikkaku said…" someone began.

"He is not my husband and these are not his quarters either. He also wasn't invited in. He is my patient and will be treated

as such. I do thank you all for the generous gifts and kind welcome, but I would like to sleep sometime tonight." Noi explained,

in a tightly controlled voice. "I would like it if you all left now. And take him with you." Noi said, pointing at a gaping Ikkaku.

The squad members filed wordlessly out of Noi's quarters, some gave her awed looks, before catching Ikkaku's glare, and

scurried off. Yumichika left in a swirl of black robes, obviously miffed with Noi.

"He hates me now. First day on the job and I make an enemy." Noi sighed.

"Naw, he knows you got a personality now. He's really just upset that you embarrassed him." Kenpachi said with a chuckle.

"He doesn't like people prettier 'n' him unless they're stupid."

"That makes me feel loads better." Noi said, then grunted when all the air was driven out of her lungs by a vise around her waist.

"Night, Pon-chan!" Yachiru squealed, high on sugar and chocolate caffeine.

"Night, Ya-chan." Noi gasped, prying Yachiru's' arms away from her ribcage. "I'll see you in the morning." Yachiru nodded

happily from her perch on Kenpachi's shoulder. Only Ikkaku remained in Noi's quarters and she didn't want to deal with him so

late in the evening.

"You have to turn around sooner or later." Ikkaku drawled, sounding amused.

"You'd be surprised." Noi said, rubbing her temples, Ikkaku laughed at her dry tone. "Didn't I tell you to leave?" Noi asked.

Irritated at being laughed at and ignored.

"No, you told them to take me with them, but they didn't." Ikkaku said, putting his arms around Noi's shoulders.

"None of that! You ruined ointments last time you did this." Noi protested, ducking out of Ikkaku's reach. "You made me spill

the last of my base ingredient."

"You can remake all of it," Ikkaku said simply.

"I don't have anymore of that base. I have to order more, send the order to Isane to approve, then it goes to Unohana-taicho

to approve, then to acquisitions, and from there to collections." Noi explained, leaving out a few steps and hoping office talk

would kill Ikkaku's attempt at building an atmosphere.

"You only have to fill out an order form. It's not a lot of work for you." Ikkaku said, stepping closer to Noi, she immediately

stepped away from him.

"It means I won't be able to make ointments, liniments, or anything that requires that base in the recipe." Noi said.

Still evading Ikkaku's attempts at getting his hands on her. He was nothing if not persistent.

"It also means you'll have more time for me." Ikkaku said, grinning from ear to ear when this occurred to him. Noi rubbed her

temples and groaned. Ikkaku was right. She'd have to spend the extra time taking care of him. Ikkaku chuckled, and hugged

Noi again, she couldn't claim ruined potions this time.

Noi resisted for a moment, but soon gave in and relaxed into Ikkaku's hug, for a few moments. Before she could pull away,

he caught her in a kiss, a long, deep, kiss. Noi felt her knees begin to melt. The man was nothing if not persuasive.

Ikkaku really knew how to get what he wanted, and wasn't going to hesitate in getting it. Noi let Ikkaku continue kissing her,

and let him slide his hands down her back. When he tried to pull her hips against his, she pulled away.

"It's time you left." Noi said in a wavering voice, as she tried to collect herself, so much for not letting Ikkaku create a mood.

"I really don't want to." Ikkaku murmured, nuzzling Noi's neck and kissing it.

"You have to." Noi said, secretly enjoying what Ikkaku was doing, and beginning to reconsider making him leave. "Now, before I…"

"Alright, I'll go." Ikkaku grumbled, heading out the door, and not using his crutch at all.

Noi sagged against the closed door, her hand to her mouth. She had been about to say; 'Before I change my mind." to Ikkaku.

He certainly wouldn't have left if he had heard that. Noi fell into bed, relieved and irritated at Ikkaku for making her

feel so confused and disconnected with her emotions. Her body wanted him, that much was obvious, but her head

and her heart were at odds with the reasons why.

Ikkaku stomped back to his own room, ten feet from Noi's door. He had cornered Isane for a quick healing session.

His ankle was now at a fractured state, instead of being completely broken. Ikkaku would still need Noi's assistance,

just not the crutch, if he wore the stiff brace for several days.

Ikkaku flopped on his futon, wincing when he whacked his ankle, and just laid there, thinking about Noi.

His thoughts turned to fantasies, which demanded some reactions. Ikkaku could either do something himself, or see if

Noi would be willing to help relieve his stress. A cold bath solved his problems, walls still weren't soft and Noi wasn't willing, he decided.

Ikkaku hissed when he climbed out of the cold baths, it was getting even colder at night now that winter was coming.

He went back to his quarters after checking to see if Noi was sleeping. Her light was out so he assumed she was, and went to his own bed.

Noi scared the daylights out of him.

"I only came to check on you." Noi said, watching Ikkaku peel himself off the ceiling.

"I was just patrolling…" Ikkaku said weakly.

"In your underclothes?" Noi asked dryly.

"After my bath. It's not an official patrol." Ikkaku said, Noi seemed to accept that, and he patted himself on the back for his quick thinking.

"Don't break your arm too." Noi said.

"Huh?" Ikkaku asked intelligently.

"Patting yourself on the back. Don't break your arm." Noi explained with a grin, before leaving.

"Noi?" Ikkaku called, Noi stopped and looked back. "Will you… stay with me?" he asked hopefully.

"I… No, not tonight." Noi said, lightly enough to leave the prospect of tomorrow open.

"Good night." Ikkaku said, disappointed.

"Good night, Ikkaku." Noi said, kissing Ikkaku's cheek, before hurrying to her room and shutting the door.

Ikkaku touched his cheek thoughtfully, he was getting to her, and grinned like an idiot. He was making headway with Noi,

she was beginning to warm up to him. A week may be all he needed, and to think, his birthday was at the end of his

convalescent period. Ikkaku fell asleep with a happy, if slightly leering grin on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And it is complete ladies and gentlemen. My first update of the year is done. Hang on to your seats for tomorrows update.

Whackedgourd, signing off.


	9. Chapter 9

Usual disclaimer, I don't own Bleach, blah, blah, blah.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Noi couldn't believe it, it was impossible. Squad Eleven members were not this evil and vindictive. That was

Squad Three in a nut shell.

Squad eleven members stood outside her door, just before dawn, demanding she get up and see to their breakfast.

If only there were enough walls to put all of them through. Yumichika's voice cut through the general babble

imperiously ordering everyone away from Noi's door, before he entered like he owned the room.

"Good morning Noi-chan." Yumichika said cheerfully, shoving aside the enclosing screen.

"You're a morning person, aren't you?" Noi groaned. "I had to tick off a morning person." she mumbled.

"Hn? Oh, you mean last night? Don't worry about a thing." Yumichika said, going through Noi's meager wardrobe.

"Oh, my word! This is so saddening. So little selection." he moaned. Noi rolled her eyes, after making sure Yumichika

wasn't looking. He kept 'tsking' and groaning over her clothing, even as he handed her bit and pieces to hold.

"Well?!" Yumichika demanded, Noi only looked at him blankly. "Go get dressed! You won't need your uniform while

you stay here." he pointed out as he began to go through her little vanity case and groaned in horror. Noi shook her head

and closed the screen to dress. Even though he was whacked out of his gourd and flung out of the patch too, she had to

admit, Yumichika did know fashion.

Noi had to admit to herself as she tied on her obi, she never would've paired it with the plum blossom print kimono, or the

blush pink under robe.

"Ah! I knew those would look just beautiful on you. Now hold still." Yumichika ordered, after raving about Noi's clothes.

"I don't wear much make-up." Noi protested when she saw Yumichika hold up a lip brush. He gave her a pitying look.

"Believe me, I've noticed." Yumichika said dryly.

"Ouch." Noi said, Yumichika snorted delicately in amusement and proceeded to apply Noi's make-up for her, like she was a doll.

"There, with your complexion and features, less is definitely best." Yumichika said, flicking a smooth fan brush over Noi's face

as a final touch. "Now, even if he tried, Ikkaku won't find anything wrong. With your appearance at least. Your attitude however…"

Yumichika trailed off with a grin.

"Spare me the lecture and blame my parents. They're the ones who spoiled me rotten. And they take every opportunity to give

me the attitude adjustment speech too." Noi said wryly, matching Yumichika's grin with her own. They started snickering, then

all out laughing, without a single reason, at least they did, until Yumichika went flying across the room. Ikkaku had thrown him,

Noi went silent, having been stunned by the spectacle of Yumichika going head over heels.

"So, now he's alloed in your foom and I'm not?!" Ikkaku demanded, deep in a jealous fit.

"Okay, one, he invited himself in, just like you do. And two, he doesn't force his attention on unwilling…Okay, he does that too.

You two are so much alike, it's scary." Noi said, trying and failing to find a quality, or lack thereof, one man had, but the other didn't.

Both men looked at her like she was deranged.

"We're nothing alike!" Yumichika snapped.

"What are you talking about?!" Ikkaku demanded.

"See? You even speak at the same time." Noi said, repressing the urge to laugh hysterically. Both men were now glaring at each other.

"You both like going to extremes. Ikkaku's overly masculine and Yumichika is overly effeminate. Those are extremes." Noi said with

a choking sound. Now the two men were eyeing each other thoughtfully.

"She's right." Yumichika said, like the words tasted bitter. "But that doesn't mean we like it." Ikkaku only grunted, not deigning to speak.

"I was going to do your hair Noi-chan. But now I don't think I will." Yumichika sniffed and swept himself out of Noi's quarters.

"Thank God for little miracles." Noi said with a chuckle, Ikkaku snorted indelicately. "What? Now, you're not going to speak to

me? I should enter the Seireitei lottery. Today is my lucky day." Noi laughed.

"Yumichika pick that out?" Ikkaku asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, nice, isn't it? No matter how odd he is. Everyone agrees that he is the most fashionable Soul Reaper." Noi admitted with a grin.

"Did he help you put it on?" Ikkaku growled.

"Contrary to popular belief, Ikkaku. I have been able to dress myself since I was four." Noi said. "And stop trying to stay angry with

Yumichika-san. He hasn't done anything except critique my entire wardrobe." Noi said with a wry grimace. Ikkaku huffed and

sat down next to the fire place.

"Come and make some tea." Ikkaku ordered, completely forgetting about the Seireitei Women's Association.

"Yes master." Noi said, glaring at Ikkaku.

"Uh…please?" Ikkaku asked blankly.

"That's better." Noi said as she began preparing a small pot of tea.

"What's on the schedule today? I'm not listed for any training or missions." Ikkaku said.

"Well, I suppose we could go to the Rukongai to get the things I need, instead of waiting for an order form to go through

acquisitions and collections." Noi said thoughtfully. "I'll still have to fill out a reimbursement form. But that can wait."

"When do we leave?" Ikkaku asked brightly, thinking this would be a good way to get her away from Yumichika and out

of Seireitei for a little while.

"When it's full daylight out. Yumichika and the others decided to wake me before dawn." Noi muttered. "Demanding

I make their breakfast."

"No one here can really cook. A woman's touch is rare around here." Ikkaku pointed out.

"It's not that they wanted me to cook. I wouldn't mind doing that. It's that they wanted me to get up, before dawn, to

do it." Noi said.

"Speaking of, will you make my breakfast?" Ikkaku asked hopefully, with an amused grin on his face. Noi started laughing

at him. "I asked nicely." he said in protest.

"I know. Your meals are my responsibility." Noi said. "What would you like to have?"

"Besides you?" Ikkaku asked swiftly, and with a leering grin

"Soft porridge it is." Noi said with a grin and without missing a beat.

"Killjoy." Ikkaku muttered darkly. "Grilled meat and eggs over rice." he asked with a grumping sigh.

" A healthy appetite. A good sign that you're on the mend." Noi said brightly, Ikkaku glowered at this, making Noi chuckle.

"Don't think I didn't notice that half healed ankle." she said pointedly.

"Isane said she wouldn't be able to see to it for a couple weeks, so she did the most complicated part and left the rest for you to do."

Ikkaku explained, checking his ankle, while Noi made the tea and began cooking breakfast. Noi made a mental note to send a

Hell Butterfly to Isane to confirm this little bit of information and continued on with Ikkaku's breakfast.

Those little butterflies were very useful.


	10. Chapter 10

This is a continuation of chapter nine. I was short on time yesterday and could only put in half the chapter.

Again, usual disclaimer. I won't be able to update till the week after next.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikkaku sipped his tea and made a face.

"Sugar?" he asked hopefully, some didn't like the western sweetener. Noi kissed the top of his head, earning

herself a surprised look.

"Sweet enough?" Noi asked with a grin.

"It could be sweeter." Ikkaku drawled.

"It doesn't take much to get you going, does it?" Noi asked, with a chuckle, she'd walked into that.

"I'm a guy, what do you expect?" Ikkaku asked pointedly.

"A little restraint?" Noi suggested, earning a raised eyebrow. "Right, squad eleven. No restraint at all." she groaned,

that one almost hurt, it was so obvious.

"Damn straight." Ikkaku confirmed, sipping his tea, before realizing that it hadn't been sweetened.

"We'll get some honey for the tea, at the Rukon market." Noi said with a smothered laugh, at Ikkaku's disgusted grimace.

"And sweets. Never come back without sweets, or you'll find your room a mess. Yachiru-fukutaicho will toss it like a

ball looking for hidden sweets." Ikkaku said.

"Thanks for the warning." Noi said, emptying the unused tea out the window. People tended to stay well away from walls

and out from under windows in the squad eleven district. Things, and people, always seemed to fly through one or the other,

just as some innocent person was walking by. Those poor souls always managed to get struck by whomever or

whatever was in flight at the time of their passing.

Noi sat down next to Ikkaku, content to just share the quiet with him. This confused the hell out of him, he being under

the concept that women liked to talk and took every opportunity to do so.

"Do you want to talk?" Ikkaku asked hesitantly, Noi chuckled at his slightly queasy tone.

"I have two chatterbox sisters and a squad full of gossipmongers. I enjoy the peace and…" something outside and in

the next district, went 'Ka-Boom' "And relative silence, since you share a border with Squad Twelve." Noi said, getting up to

look out the window. Ikkaku held her wrist and pulled her close.

"It's only been a few hours since they made something explode. It's best not to look sometimes. A junior officer once tried

to make a candy that could regenerate itself, so that Yachiru would leave squad twelve alone. It turned into a rampaging

monster that almost swallowed Kurosutchi-taicho, before drowning itself in Ukitake-taicho's lake." Ikkaku said, still holding

Noi next to him. "Besides, I like having you sitting next to me. You smell nice." he admitted sheepishly, draping his arm over

her shoulders. Noi chuckled at Ikkakus' admission and leaned into his side.

"I like being next to you. When you aren't acting like a sex-crazed egomaniac." Noi said, with a laugh at Ikkaku's glower.

He had been about to make a comment towards Noi's agreement. Ikkaku decided to pout, but didn't let go of Noi, so it didn't

work very well. Noi was giggling incessantly at Ikkaku's behavior

"I don't see what's so funny." Ikkaku huffed.

"You're acting like a child. For someone who is ready to be a captain, you're remarkably juvenile sometimes." Noi said, still giggling.

"I am not!" Ikkaku snapped, then winced as he realized how he sounded. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little childish sometimes.

Like, once in a blue moon." he said irritably, Noi coughed to cover her laugh.

"Is the market open yet?" Ikkaku asked, suddenly bored.

"People would just be setting up the booths. I suppose we could leave now. Probably get better deals than collections."

Noi said, standing and smoothing her kimono, only to be pulled off her feet and into Ikkaku's arms, and a kiss.

Caught off guard, Noi only stared at Ikkaku. He pulled away, grinned wickedly, and rolled so that Noi was pinned to the

floor. Ikkaku kissed her again. Noi struggled, but not too much. She had come to enjoy kissing Ikkaku. She did put up a

token show of resistance. Noi pushed against Ikkakus' chest, but gave up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ikkaku's hand strayed slowly to Noi's hip, pulling it to his as he pressed harder against her. Noi grabbed his hand and pulled it

away from her rear, when he figured he could get away with it.

Noi didn't move his hand far, just up to her waist, out of dangerous waters. Ikkaku didn't push his luck, since Noi was

letting him do some of what he wanted to do. Not being forcibly introduced to the wall was a good thing.

Ikkaku let his elbows take his upper body's weight, his lower body was fully occupying Noi's, like an invasion force.

Noi shifted beneath him, causing Ikkaku to grab her hip again and mumble something as he pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" Noi asked faintly, still a little light headed, her arms still around Ikkaku's neck.

"Nothing." Ikkaku ground out.

"Then why'd you stop?" Noi asked softly, she'd been enjoying the kiss. Ikkaku looked at her surprised, then grinned,

before standing up. "What?" Noi asked blankly.

"Nothing. Let's get to the market. The sooner we go, the sooner we can get back to serious matters." Ikkaku said, hop skipping

back to his quarters to get changed. He had been in his white sleeping robe this whole time.

Noi shook her head. Her family lived out in the Rukon. Perhaps she'd take Ikkaku to meet the person who had taught her

how to throw people through walls. Noi stood and straightened her robe yet again. Ikkakus' hands were very quick and

dexterous. If he hadn't stopped when he did, he could've gotten much further than he did. Noi was worried that he'd be

able to get what he wanted and be done with her, while she was too caught up in him to let him go without a fight.

That was stalker behavior and her sisters would laugh her into the ground for letting another man get to her like that.

Not that Noi had been stalking anyone, she had only been after an explanation. His refusal to speak to her pricked her temper

and she had set Okoi and Yoroi on the lowly bastard. They ran him out of the Academy.

Ikkaku returned, just as Noi was buckling on her daito sized zanpakuto. Ikkaku patted Houzikimaru instinctively, and

mentally felt the old man stir from his restful state for a moment.

"Houzikimaru?" Noi asked, looking from spear to weilder.

"Still resting." Ikkaku said, Noi nodded.

"Otoyahime doesn't stir much since the war." Noi said. "I drained her energy too much achieving shikai, and

using it as much as possible."

"I managed bankai during the ryoka invasion, before the war." Ikkaku said proudly, Noi smiled at him. "'Nough talking,

lets' go."

"Go where?" Yumichika asked coming into the room.

"Rukon market. Noi needs a few things." Ikkaku said curtly, not wanting to share Noi's attention. Yumichika picked

up on this quickly.

"I also need a few items, but I do not have any spare time. Allow me to give you a list, so that you may obtain them?" Yumichika

asked so politely, Noi couldn't refuse.

"Certainly, Yumichika-san." Noi said, wondering what the tension was about. "I have a pen and some paper in my still room.

I'll be right back with them." Noi said, hoping it was safe to leave the two men alone. Noi left the room and as soon as the

door closed behind her, Ikkaku had grabbed Yumichika's collar.

"You stay away from her, she's mine!" Ikkaku growled quietly. Yumichika calmly pried his collar out of Ikkaku's hand.

"You can have her. She's well suited to you. Just make sure you get everything on my list. The poor girl has nothing what so

ever to be proud of in her wardrobe. Not even a nice hair comb." Yumichika said mournfully. "Get her something nice, while you're

at the market. A cheap necklace or an expensive hair ribbon. Nothing overly showy." Yumichika said, then plastered on a wide

smile when Noi came back into the room, with a pen, paper and a suspicious look on her face.

"We'll return after dinner. My family lives in the Rukon, so we'll stay there for dinner. I'll have your things sent on to

the gate before then." Noi said, as Yumichika wrote his list of items, when she turned her back, he hastily scribbled a note and stuck

it in Ikkaku's robe. Then with a deliberate flourish, he finished his list and handed it to Noi.

"Here you are Noi-chan. Don't worry if you can't get everything on it. What you can't find, I'll pick up on my next trip to

the living world." Yumichika said as he swept gracefully out of Noi's quarters.

"Let's go!" Ikkaku said, grabbing Noi's hand and dragging her out into the sunshine.


	11. Chapter 11

_When Sound is Heard. New Chapter at last!!_

_Usual disclaimer, I own nothing but my own characters._

_

* * *

_

_Ikkaku dragged Noi towards the nearest gate._

"_We want the east gate Ikkaku." Noi said, pulling on Ikkaku's hand._

"_But that's all the way across the Seireitei." Ikkaku protested._

"_Be thankful it isn't the south gate." Noi said. "I'll race you to the east gate." she offered, Ikkaku grinned._

"_What do I get if I win?" Ikkaku asked with his trademarked wicked grin._

"_Better question, what do I get?" Noi asked, matching his grin with one of her own._

_He looked a little taken aback, but recovered quickly._

"_We'll talk it over when I win." Ikkaku said, taking a head start on the race. He made it twenty yards before he looked back to see if Noi was close._

_She hadn't moved, except to draw her zanpakuto._

"_Shriek, Otoyahime!" Noi's shikai command made Ikkaku stop in his tracks, before being blown backwards by an invisible wave of pure sound. He lay on the ground dazed, confused and temporarily deafened. He couldn't hear Noi when she stood over him with an 'it serves you right.' look on her face._

_Ikkaku's hearing came back, right before his balance. Noi helped Ikkaku stand until his balance levelled out. Ikkaku stood swaying slightly, as he waited for his ears to stop ringing._

"_What was that?" Ikkaku asked loudly, trying to hear himself over the ringing._

"_My first level shikai. Otoyahime controls sound." Noi said evenly. "Your hearing will be fine in a moment or two. That'll teach you to cheat won't it?"_

_Ikkaku winced, now everything was unbearably loud._

"_Ahaha. Sure." Ikkaku muttered, rubbing his temples carefully. "Can't wait to see your bankai."_

"_You couldn't see my shikai, how could you see sound?" Noi asked, sheathing Otoyahime. Ikkaku instantly began to feel better. "She also acts like a tuning fork. The sound vibrations disrupt the inner ears' working, causing loss of balance and vertigo." she explained, putting the daito back into the knot of her obi._

_Ikkaku looked at her blankly for a moment._

"_I still feel a little off balance." Ikkaku said, putting his arm around Noi's shoulders. "Help me" he whined, attempting to be pitiful._

"_There are plenty of walls around, you know." Noi said, feigning seriousness. Ikkakus' eyes widened slightly._

"_I'm feeling much better now." Ikkau said quickly. Noi giggled at his tone and linked her arm with his._

"_Lets get going. Yumichika-san has a long list, and it'll take all day to find everything." Noi said, looking at the five inch long list." And he writes tiny." Ikkaku groaned loudly at the thought if shopping._

_They passed through the gate, getting a startled look from the gate keeper. Ikkaku threw a smirk over his shoulder at the gate keeper, who rolled his eyes. Ikkaku had a reputation as a womanizer and was both envied and despised for it. Noi was thought to be easy pickings, she did seem to be rather naïve. _

_Ikkaku kept pace with Noi, she did move quickly from stall to stall, trying to get as much done as she could. It was past noon when Ikkau managed to get her to slow down enough to eat._

"_You're a demon for work, aren't you?" Ikkaku asked, they sat at a table in an inn, eating lunch._

"_I like to get it out of the way." Noi said, then saw the looks they were getting. "Do they know you?" Noi asked, pointing to a group of scruffy looking men, who were openly glaring at Ikkaku and drawing rusty blades._

"_Noi, stay behind me. This is going to get nasty." Ikkaku said quietly, reaching for Houzikimaru, as the first man jumped for Noi. She spun out of his path and round hous kicked him, then proceeded to defeat all six of the men, while Ikkaku stared in shock and Houzikimaru laughed hysterically at the sight of Ikkau being outdone by a girl._

_The innkeeper approached them cautiously and bowed low to Noi and Ikkaku._

"_Madam, where did you learn to fight like that?" the innkeeper asked, as several of the thugs were dragged outside._

"_He taught me." Noi said, taking Ikkaku's arm and hugging it. "He's a Gotei Thirteen guard in squad eleven." Noi said proudly. Gasps came from everyone. Squad Eleven's reputation had preceded them even in the eastern districts._

"_And who might he be?" asked the innkeeper nervously._

"_Kenpachi, Zaraki." Noi said immediately, Ikkau hissed and glared at Noi. "He doesn't like people knowing when he's out of Seireitei." she giggled._

"_I think it's time to go now." Ikkaku growled in a very good imitation of Captain Zaraki, and dragged Noi out of the inn. "I'm Kenpachi Zaraki?" he demanded when they stopped in a quiet meadow._

_Noi giggled at his outrage, affected as it was._

"_Why not? Your ankle is still broken, so let Zaraki-taicho deal with the suicidal morons." Noi said, sitting down in the fragrant grasses and sighing happily. Ikkaku looked at her thoughtfully, then abruptly flopped, like a rag doll, on the ground with his head in Nois lap. Noi shook her head, but began stroking Ikkakus' bald head, letting reiatsu flow into the sunburned skin. _

_It wasn't long before he fell into a doze, and then into sleep. Noi sat and indulged in one of her favourite pass times, daydreaming, while Ikkau slept on, oblivious to the world._

_It was close to sunset when Ikkaku woke up after having slept several hours, with his head in Noi's lap._

_Noi had fallen asleep as well. Ikkaku shook her shoulder gently to wake her._

"_Wha..?" Noi mumbled, coming to slowly._

"_It's almost dusk. Time to head in." Ikkaku said, as Noi stood up._

"_Oh no! We were supposed to go to my parents for dinner!" Noi wailed. "Come on we're late!" Noi grabbed Ikkaku's wrist and ran back to the town. They wound through the streets and stopped at a large two story house._

"_A brothel?" Ikkaku asked dryly._

"_It was disbanded. My father bought it after mother gave birth to triplets. The old house was much to small for three at one time." Noi explained. "We still get old customers from time to time. Mother gives them a meal, but then Okoi and Yoroi show them the door."_

"_Doesn't your father do anything?" Ikkaku asked, thinking Noi's father was weak or cowardly._

"_No one takes him seriously for some reason." Noi said, heading towards the main door. "Are you coming?" she called from the barred in porch._

"_How'd your mother deal with living in a brothel?" Ikkau asked as he came up the stairs._

"_She adored all the locking doors, and the caged in porch. She never had to worry about us breaking her delicate treasures, or falling out a window or off the porch." Noi said with a chuckle. "Never had much of a yard, but then mother turned it into a vegetable garden years ago."_

"_She the one who taught you how to grow things?" Ikkaku asked, looking over his shoulder, convinced that someone was watching them. Noi opened the front door and walked in._

"_Mama?! I'm home! When's dinner?" Noi shouted at the top of hers lungs. "I brought a guest too!"_

"_Noi?!" came a mans voice from seemingly below them. "Come into the kitchen! Bring your guest too.!"_

"_Yes, Papa." Noi yelled. "Come on we have to help with dinner."_

"_What?" Ikkaku demanded._

"_You don't work, you don't eat." Noi said simply. Ikkaku blinked, that sounded too much like life in the hang dog district. "Papa grew up in the hang dog district too. Rescued Mama from a brothel there." Noi said heading down a hall._

"_Why?" Ikkaku asked, watching Noi walk._

"_She refused to give up her baby, and the client wanted a skinny woman. She also refused to work. She had only arrived in Rukongai that week." Noi explained. "The brothel owners tried to convince her that she owed tem for taking her in. They didn't know that Mama once owned her own okiya. A proper geisha house, when she was alive. Men she could deal with easily." Noi chuckled and grinned at Ikkaku._

"_She's the one who taught you how to fight?" Ikkaku asked incredulously._

"_Certainly wasn't my father." Noi laughed._

"_Certainly wasn't me what?" asked a man coming up a short flight of stairs._

_Ikkkaku almost choked at the sight of the man, Yumichika would cry in delight. A male version of Noi stood before Ikkaku, and he looked almost exactly like Noi._

"_You look just like your father." Ikkaku said grinning._

"_You see why people don't take him seriously?" Noi asked smiling. "He looks young enough to be my quadruplet." she giggled._

"_Hush. Give your old father a hug." said Noi's father. "Who is this? A suitor for my darling Noi?" he asked, eyeing Ikkaku suspiciously over Noi's head._

"_A companion, nothing more." Noi said quickly._

"_Not yet, at least." Ikkaku said, smirking evilly. "I am Madarame, Ikkaku." Ikkaku said._

"_Tsukimura, Keniichi. Call me Ken." Ken said. "Your intentions had better be honourable." he growled at Ikkaku, who only continued to smirk._

"_Let's go see a bout dinner." Noi said a little too loudly, trying to defuse the situation. She headed down the stairs to the kitchen._

"_Wait up! You didn't even make my tea!" Ikkaku shouted and headed after her._

"_We're not staying the night." Noi shouted back._

"_What?! But Noi-chan! You hardly ever come to visit, and we get to see so little of you!" Ken whined like an old man. "Stay the night. Your mother and sisters' have missed you. Not as much as I have…" Ken trailed off to check Noi's reaction._

"_Fine." Noi groaned. "I have an open schedule, thanks to Ikkaku. He requested me to be his attending nurse while he recovers from a broken ankle. Where he goes, I go, for the most part." Noi explained, her father looked ecstatic._

"_Stay the rest of the week! Hanaka! Noi's home and she brought a man! Get a guest room ready!" Ken yelled at the top of his lungs as he charged up another flight of stairs._

"_Papa! We don't share a room!" Noi shrieked, Ken looked down at her blankly._

"_Of course you're not sharing a room with him. We kept your room the way you last left it." Ken said like it was obvious, then he continued barrelling up the stairs. "Finish up the vegetables!" he shouted, now from above them._

"_Your dad's excitable, isn't he?" Ikkaku asked, snickering._

"_Okoi is just like him and Yoroi is just like Mama. I'm somewhere in the middle." Noi said as they headed into the kitchen._

"_I've noticed your mood swings and now they make sense." Ikkaku said. "I just figured it was… you know…" he trailed off sheepishly._

"_No, I don't. Please enlighten me." Noi said coolly. Ikkaku grinned widely, having just realized that he had dug his own grave. "Wise choice of words."_

"_I thought so." Ikkaku said with a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. Noi shook her head, Ikkaku had yet to realize that there was very little she could actually do to him. Noi picked up some cucumbers and heanded them to Ikkaku._

"_What am I supposed to do with these?" Ikkaku asked, looking at the green vegetables derisively._

"_You're supposed to slice them." Noi said._

"_Isn't there a more… manly vegetable I can slice up?" Ikkaku asked hopefully, _

_Noi handed him an onion. Ikkaku's face fell into a scowl, then he grinned, grabbed the meat cleaver from the chopping block, and swung the blade like a wood axe. He chopped the poor onion in half with enough force to send both halves sailing across either side of the kitchen._

"_That was the only onion we had." Noi said, then laughed. "But that was the funniest thing I've seen all day." she giggled._

"_I can't get the cleaver loose." Ikkaku said, holding up the cleaver and the chopping block. The cleaver was buried a good two inches into the solid wood block._

"_Do I have to teach you how to cut vegetables?" Noi cried in exasperation. Ikkaku brightened up and nodded excitedly. "Come here and stand behind me," Noi sighed, took Ikkaku's hands, and put her knife in his right hand._

"_Watch carefully." Noi said, guiding Ikkaku's hands through the motions of chopping the cucumbers._

_Ikkaku didn't pay any attention to the vegetables, he had already began nuzzling Noi's neck._

"_I'm holding a sharp knife." Noi growled._

"_Uh uh. I am." Ikkaku said, tossing the little knife next to the cleaver, as he left a trail of kisses from Noi's collar to her ear lobe._

"_We have to finish the vegetables." Noi said before Ikkaku kissed her on the mouth._

"_You have sisters, and a mother, let them do it." Ikkaku said, turning Noi to face him and kissing her again. It didn't take much to change Noi's mind about something, Ikkaku realized, as Noi pressed against him and put her arms around his neck. Ikkaku backed up against a wall and pulled Noi more firmly to him. Noi didn't pull away from him until;_

"_Do you treat all your patients so favourably?" a cool voiced asked as it slice through Ikkaku and Noi's moment._

"_Mother?!" Noi shrieked, appalled, and embarrassed._

"_I'm just asking." Hanaka Tsukimura said, her hands up defensively._


End file.
